Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy transformer, and more particularly to a mechanical energy-to-electricity transformer using kinetic energy of a hydraulic machine
Description of the Prior Art
An alternating current (AC) generator can transfer mechanical energy into AC electricity for electronic products to use. Conventionally, the AC generator includes a rotor and a stator, the rotor and the stator rotate relative to each other, the rotor includes a plurality of magnetic members, and the stator has a plurality of coils; therefore, when the rotor is driven by electricity to rotate, magnetic force lines which are produced by magnetic poles of the magnetic members cut the plurality of said coils to produce alternating current. This type of AC generator is disclosed in TW 1496385.
Basically, a voltage put out from the AC generator and a number of coil sets are in positive proportion. Therefore, the denser the coils are, the greater an electricity generation of the AC generator is. However, to produce the alternating current with higher voltage and higher current, greater electricity and other driving energies from outside are required, and energy and cost consumed are greater as well.
In addition, a conventional AC generator produces electricity through rotating in an extremely high speed (for example, thousands or ten thousands rpm); however, the AC generator is easily burned due to high-speed rotation, and the alternating current produced has a high-frequency (far greater than 60 Hz) high voltage (far greater than 220 V). Therefore, the AC generator is unable to provide the electricity which is low-frequency, high-current and high-power, and the alternating current that the AC generator produces needs to be depressurized and rectified before being provided to the electronic products using a normal voltage (220 V, 110 V and 12 V).
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.